Avatar: The Fairy Tail
by scriptdragonslayer
Summary: This is just what I imagine would happen if the Gaang (plus some) met Fairy Tail. It's rated T because both shows are basically centered around fighting, so there's gonna be quite a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is set in the Fairy Tail universe, with Fairy Tail physics. This means that no one will be in danger of dying, but it also means I get to throw more at the Gaang, since they can take it. (evil laugh) Anyway, the Gaang is pulled from about a year after the A:TLA finale, and Fairy Tail is from just before the whole Tenrou Island deal _would_ happen (since the Gaang shows up that plan's shot. But this is an AU so I can do that.) Please tell me if you think anyone's out of character, since it's been a while since i've watched any A:TLA. Except Zuko. He's supposed to be a little... different. You'll find out later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions because I didn't make something clear, ask and I'll fix it, 'cause that's my failing as an author.

**Chapter One**

It was quite the eclectic group that came walking over the hill, getting their first sighting of the city. A thirteen-year-old with the power of a god, a disinherited prizefighter pre-debutante, a master healer with the power to control people's very bodies, her gluttonous clown of a brother, his kick-ass girlfriend, a Goth ninja, an air-headed gymnast, a ruler of a nation, and a happy, tea-loving military genius.

"Well, there it is. Magnolia City. It's quite a sight, isn't it, Prince Zuko?" the tea enthusiast energetically declared.

"It's Fire Lord now, Uncle. And it certainly is quite different form the cities that we're used to, right, Katara?" Zuko turned to the blue-clad healing master.

"After growing up in a cluster of huts made out of snow, just about anything is going to be very new," Katara replied.

"Aw, come on, Katara, don't be such a wet blanket!" Sokka got nothing but blank looks from his audience. "Get it? Wet blanket! Cause she's a _waterbender_!" He laughed at his own joke while everyone else just stared at him.

"Hey, Sokka. Are you hungry?" Suki asked, putting a hand on his arm and waving a piece of meat in front of his face. Sokka eagerly grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth.

Suddenly, there was loud laughing. "Oh, I get it now, Sokka! Hahahaha!" The entire group swiveled and looked oddly at Aang, who was still doubled over in laughter.

"Geez, Twinkletoes. Slow on the uptake much?" Toph aimed a punch at Aang.

"You know, Toph, I'm amazed at your aim. You never, ever miss, even though you're blind. It's really cool!" Ty Lee exclaimed while casually flipping and walking on her hands.

"Come on, Ty Lee. We all know that Toph can sense vibrations through her feet. And I don't know why you and I came on this stupid trip, anyway. It's not like this is gonig to be anything but boring," Mai said with a sigh.

"All right, guys! Let's get to this Fairy Tail place so we can find out where we can put Appa and Momo! Let's go, everybody, hurry! Come on!" Aang chirped.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice cut the air. "Did you say you were looking for Fairy Tail?"

The whole group whirled to find another group of people that had snuck up behind them while they had been distracted. Zuko quickly surveyed the newcomers. There was a crimson-haired woman in a breastplate and skirt, an energetic pink-haired boy with a blue cat-thing on his shoulder, a shirtless man with an emblem of a sword around his neck, a blonde bombshell with a whip and a ring of keys, two blue-haired girls, one with short hair and a headband, the other much younger with long hair in pigtails, a man with brown hair in a cape, and a menacing brute with long black hair and metal studs for eyebrows. Something struck him as odd about the group, and then Zuko realized what it was. Every one of them had an odd bird-like symbol, though each had it in a different color.

The old man stepped forward and beamed. "Yes, we are looking for Fairy Tail. Could you help us? We're not from around here, as you can see, so we don't know where to go," he said, still smiling broadly.

"Why have you traveled so far to find the Fairy Tail guild?" challenged the red-haired woman.

"Yeah, what do you want with us?!" the pink-haired boy yelled, waving his arms excitedly, before he was struck by a flurry of fists from his apparent friends.

"Oh, are you from Fairy Tail? We should introduce ourselves, then. I am Iroh, sometimes called the Dragon of the West." The pink-haired boy made as if to say something, but was quickly punched in the gut. "The young man with the blue arrows is Avatar Aang." Aang grinned broadly. "The man next to him eating is Sokka, and the young woman with her arm around Sokka is called Suki." Sokka waved his boomerang at the Fairy Tail members by way of greeting, before Suki elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at them. "The solid-looking girl is Toph, the delightful young woman standing on her hands is Ty Lee, and this dour-looking young woman is Mai." The women waved a hand, giggled, and shrugged, respectively. "And finally, this beautiful young woman is Katara, and the man with the scar is my nephew, Fire Lord Zuko." Katara smiled and waved, and Zuko nodded.

The man in the cape walked forward, disregarding the red-haired woman's objections. "Well, since you did us the courtesy of introducing yourselves, we should probably do the same. I am Gildarts. This crimson-haired woman is Erza Scarlet." Erza reluctantly waved. "That brash young man is Natsu Dragneel, and his companion is Happy." Natsu snorted, and Happy waved energetically. "The shirtless kid is Gray Fullbuster, and this is Lucy Heartfilia." Gray nodded, and Lucy smiled. "The blue-haired girls are Levy McGarden and Wendy." Both girls smiled shyly. "And last but not least, that dark man is Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel just looked at the travelers unflinchingly. "But Natsu's question still stands. Why are you looking for us?"

Iroh smiled. "We just have heard a lot of things about you all, and we wanted to see you for ourselves!"

Natsu burst out and yelled, "Well I don't trust you! I challenge one of you to a fight!"

Gildarts started to chastise Natsu, but Zuko interrupted him. "I accept." He looked at Iroh. "I'll humor him. Trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! Well, all three of you who've actually read it. I don't have anything to add, so I'll let you keep reading. As always, tell me if someone's OOC or if something's not clear, 'cause that's my fault.

DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) do not own either Avatar of Fairy Tail.

**Chapter Two**

The two combatants squared off, facing each other over a space cleared in the grassy field. Natsu danced around, full of energy, while Zuko stood firmly, took a deep breath, and let it out.

Aang yelled, "Begin!" and immediately dashed out of the way.

Natsu put his hands to his mouth and yelled, "Fire Dragon Roar!" A giant stream of flames erupted from his mouth and rushed toward Zuko, who stood fast until the last possible second, and then turned to face the flames head-on. He swiftly brought his hands together, and then threw them downward in opposite directions, splitting the entire stream of flames in half, leaving him untouched. All the Fairy Tail members stared in amazement, their mouths wide open. Natsu screamed, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" He calmed down almost immediately, however, glared at Zuko, and rushed at him, fist alight. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Zuko made a quick gesture to the side with his hand, and Natsu's fire went out. He backflipped out of the way of Natsu's punch, and then launched two quick fireballs in his direction. Zuko landed neatly at the same time as Natsu smirked and ate the fireballs, but Zuko was oblivious.

_What just happened? Those fireballs were three times the size I meant to make them!_ He thought. _And I didn't feel any energy loss at all? What's going on?_ Then, something dawned on him. _The last time I felt like this, it was during Sozin's Comet. It must have something to do with this kid I'm fighting. What's his name, Natsu?_ But he was rudely interrupted by Natsu's fist slamming directly into his chest. Falling back on years of training, Zuko instinctively righted himself in the air, landing with only a minimal skid. He unconsciously reached to his belt for his swords, but cursed under his breath when his fingers met nothing but air. "Dammit! Why'd I have to leave my swords back with Appa?" He looked up when he heard Natsu yelling again.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu jumped into the air and launched long, whip-like streams of fire at Zuko.

Zuko smirked. "Two can play at that game." He raised his arms, and long tendrils of flame coalesced around his hands as well. While Natsu was still in the air, Zuko swung his fire lashes through Natsu's, stealing them. Taking advantage of Natsu's surprise, Zuko swung the resulting gigantic streams of flame into Natsu, throwing him back. Natsu landed hard on his back, and by the time he got up, Zuko was charging at him. Zuko threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Natsu, which the Dragon Slayer was unable to avoid. Natsu shrugged them off, and aimed a punch of his own at his royal opponent. Zuko reflexively dodged, rolled away, and threw a stream of flame at Natsu. Natsu promptly slurped up the flames.

He burped, and said, "These are the best flames I've ever tasted! Thanks!"

Zuko froze in surprise. "Wait. You _eat_ fire?"

"Yeah, it really powers me up. But I can't eat my own fire. Why'd I tell you that?" Natsu shrugged. "It doesn't matter. With a flame on the right hand, and a flame on the left hand, when you combine the flames together, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"You can't eat your own flames?" Zuko mused. "Well." He raised his hands, and swept them in a circular motion. Natsu's fireball twisted and circled around Zuko instead of hitting him. Zuko raised his arms, and the flames came to a halt above his head, and then jumped to three times their former size. Just as he was about to launch the fireball at Natsu, a Titanic voice startled him, and the flames went out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!" Everyone jumped, and turned to see a giant with glowing eyes towering over the two combatants.

"M-Master Makarov?" Natsu stammered.

Suddenly Iroh stepped forward. "Makarov? Is that you?"

Makarov looked at Iroh in surprise. "Iroh? What are you doing here?"

The Fairy Tail members' jaws dropped. "How do you know him?"

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other and mouthed along with Makarov and Iroh. "All old people know each other!" The old men broke into laughter, redoubled at the looks on their young charges' faces. As they began to talk and swap stories, Zuko put an arm around Iroh, and gently started pushing him toward Magnolia. Makarov followed, as if on a string, still talking and joking. However, the Fairy Tail members stayed separate from the newcomers, recovering from their shock. It wasn't until the group was just outside Magnolia that Makarov thought to ask.

"What are you doing here, Iroh? I mean, you're from a different world. How did you get here?"

Zuko answered, cutting off Iroh, "It's a long story. If we're going to tell it, I'd prefer that we be sitting down."

That appeared to mollify Makarov for the moment, and he resumed blithely chatting with Iroh. Soon afterward, they arrived at Fairy Tail. As they walked inside, the cheerful, bustling atmosphere slowed and came to a halt as everyone stopped and stared at the oddly-dressed group and the man with whom their master was chatting as if he were an old friend. Cheerful as ever, Mirajane hurried forward to greet the master.

"Master! It's good to see you back! Why did you rush out so suddenly?" she asked.

"Mm. I had a feeling that something was going to happen outside of the city. When I went to look, I met an old… friend of mine, and these youngsters. Where can I talk to them privately?"

"There's a free storage room down the hall," Cana called. "It should be plenty large enough for you all to fit in there."

Makarov nodded and said, "All right. No one disturb us. Erza, Gildarts, I want you to come with us."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, this has been a little more popular than i had expected. Awesome. I won't let it go to my head, though. I am SO sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I went on my school's senior trip (to beautiful Trinidad) for a week, where I had no access to the Internet or my notes. And then last night, I discovered that Microsoft Office had uninstalled itself from my computer, so I couldn't even access what I had written (which was most of the chapter, so I didn't want to rewrite it. I know, cal me lazy.) But here it is! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or ATLA.

P.S. - So thanks for the reviews! I definitely plan on continuing it, and I am having a lot of fun with it. And I am planning to have a much more satisfying fight between Zuko and Natsu later. (Zuko's my favorite character, if you can't tell. Followed closely by Iroh. You just can't NOT love that guy.)

**Chapter Three**

"… and then while we were celebrating in Iroh's tea shop, a black figure appeared and told us that we had one year to prepare to meet the most powerful people that we would ever see. He also warned us that, although they would most likely be friendly, we would be required to prove our strength many times, and even fight with them against their enemies," Aang related, finishing up the group's story.

"So this mysterious figure just said that and disappeared? Nothing else?" Gildarts asked.

Zuko's eyes flicked down, then back up again, but he answered, "Yes. That's all, until about two hours ago, when he showed up, again out of nowhere, and took us all here."

Sokka chimed in, "Because of his… unusual means of entering and exiting, we decided to believe him, and start training."

Erza glared at him. "What means of entering and exiting?'

Mai sighed and said apathetically, "He means that shadowy tendrils enveloped him and he was just… gone."

"How-" Makarov started, before he was cut off by a loud noise from the main room. Everyone piled out of the room to see a riotous fight raging. Natsu was right in the middle of it as usual, streaming flame and yelling insults. Makarov sighed. "I wish I could tell you that this doesn't happen often, but the truth is that it does. All we can do is wait for it to settle down on its own."

"Would you like us to quiet it down for you?" Suki asked. Makarov looked very surprised and a little incredulous. She continued, "Ty Lee, come with me. Mai, would you please?"

"I'd love to! Ooh, I like that shirtless boy!" Ty Lee said perkily.

Mai groaned, "I might as well, since the noise is getting on my nerves."

The three girls walked through the door and waded into the fight. Ty Lee agilely flipped around and launched quick flurries of jabs at fighting wizards, instantly felling them. Suki took a much less graceful approach, using combatants' own bodies to knock down their friends, and then punching people once they were down to keep them there. Mai moved almost as acrobatically as Ty Lee, but instead used her stilettos and arrows to pin people to the floor via their clothing.

Natsu managed to dodge all three girls as they worked to subdue the rest of his guild, and saw Zuko. He yelled, "Hey Scarface! Time for a rematch!" and dashed towards Zuko.

Zuko smirked and muttered, "Didn't think I'd have to use this so soon. But here goes." Just as Natsu got within arms' reach, Zuko shot a straight punch to Natsu's abdomen. Natsu made no effort to avoid it. When the punch landed, there was a large explosion, and Natsu was sent flying through the opposite wall of the guild. Even the remaining fighters stopped and stared, open-mouthed, at the Fire Prince. He glanced around, and offered weakly, "It's a new technique I've been working on. I combust the air in front of my fist to augment the force of my punch. I'm thinking of calling it the Bomb Punch."

Gildarts clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, kid. Welcome to the knock-Natsu-out-with-a-single-punch-after-he-asks-you-for-a-rematch-club. It's very small, just myself, Erza, and the master."

"He's a pushover. I bet even Sokka could take him," Aang scoffed.

But Zuko ignored this and directed a question at Erza. "I felt that Nastu was very strong. How-"

"Was I, a woman capable of doing it?" She glared at Zuko, but softened internally when she saw that that wasn't what he had meant.

"No! I know plenty of strong women- Katara and Toph being prime examples- so that wasn't in question. What I meant was, what do you do? Zuko asked. Erza cocked her head slightly. "Natsu has some kind of fire, your master grows, but what do you do?"

"Ah," Erza said, pleased that he had asked a good question. "I am a magic swordsman. I have hundreds of swords, and I can use them all."

Sokka perked up. "Ooh! A swordsman, or, well, woman, but hey! Just like me and-" Suki and Toph each stepped on a foot. "Mmph!"

Erza noticed, and was about to comment, when a voice from the main room interrupted her. "Noo… You ruined the jobs board…" Nab moaned faintly, before collapsing into a heap.

Mai walked over to the knife-studded bulletin board. "Oops. What is this stupid thing, anyway?"

"That's the jobs board. People advertise there for things they would like done, and how much they will pay for them. It's how us wizards make our living." Makarov's face darkened as he scowled. "But it's only for guild members, members of Fairy Tail." The newcomers edged away from him nervously. Then his face brightened with a broad smile. "Which means we'll have to have you join!"

Another voice interjected, "Wait! You're- you're just going to let them in? You've only known them for a few minutes!"

"Lucy, you joined really quick too. And you're even weirder than these people!" All of the newcomers stared, slack-jawed, at the blue flying talking cat, except for Iroh and Aang, who just smiled broadly.

Lucy sputtered, "But-but-but-but.."

Mirajane cut her off. "I've got the brand here! Who wants theirs where, and in what color?"

The newest members of the guild stretched their limbs and showed off their new guild marks. Iroh proudly displayed his yellow mark on his toned stomach, Aang his light blue to match his tattoos on his pectoral, Mai her black one on her hand, Suki's forest green on her forearm, Sokka's silver on his bicep, Ty Lee's pink just below her rib cage, Toph's brown on her palm, Katara's dark blue on her shoulder blade, and Zuko's maroon on his collarbone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner! I had like eight papers and a play (to act in, not to watch), and on top of that both sets of grandparents came. Anyway, here it (finally) is. I am working on Golden Eyes, but I had a bit of writer's block, so it may be a little while.

Please PM me if you are interested in beta-ing/advising on fight scenes (I feel like I'm not doing a good job with those). I would really appreciate the help, and it would probably cut down on the time between chapters.

Also, please vote on the poll. I'd really like your input, and as of yet I don't think I've had any votes.

As always, please tell me if you see any problems/OOC-ness/things not properly explained.

Have Fun reading!

**Chapter Four**

It had only been a few days, but the Avatar and his friends had already settled in and adjusted to the new environment, even adapting to wearing the strange clothing of their new world. Their newfound friends made it very easy, doing everything from lending clothing to helping pick out and rent apartments. The living quarters were smaller than back in Ba Sing Se or the Fire Nation capital, so they had to live in pairs. Katara and Sokka shared an apartment because they were family, as did Zuko and Iroh. The rest of them drew straws. Toph got paired with Mai, Ty Lee with Suki, but Aang insisted on resting his head with Appa, in the newly built stables behind the guild. And Fairy Tail was determined to see exactly what their newest members could do.

Team Avatar sat in one corner of the room. This was the first time they had all been together, and they were eager to catch up.

"Katara, how's your new home? Are you all settled in and comfortable? When can I come over and see it?" Aang asked without taking a breath.

Sokka answered, "Our new place is great! It's all in shades of blue, it's really close to the market so we can get food easily. And it's even close to Suki!" He beamed widely until she couldn't suppress a smile back at him. "Oh, and we're right next door to the jerkbenders. Hope they don't burn the place down with their jerkbeding! Ahah haha hahaha!"

Only Iroh caught the look of jealousy that passed briefly across Aang's face.

Zuko turned to Suki. "Remind me why you're dating this lunatic?"

Suki grinned. "Same reasons as why he's your best friend."

Zuko looked dubiously at the Water Tribesman making a fool out of himself making silly faces, and lifted his eyebrow. "What were those again?" Suddenly, another voice cut across Suki's reply.

"All right. Which one of you is the best at fighting hand-to-hand? I'm getting bored and I want to spar," said an uncharacteristically fully clothed Gray. He put a foot up on the table where Team Avatar had gathered, and looked at all of them.

Suki raised a hand, and spoke up, "Zuko is." She got odd looks from around the table, but just shrugged. "I would normally say myself, but Zuko was beating me consistently before we, ah, _left_."

Gray said, "All right Zuko. Let's take this out to the back, so we can really cut loose." Every bench in the hall scraped as its occupants stood up and trooped outside to watch the fight.

On the sparring sand, Zuko smirked, and said, "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Gray shook his head and replied, "I'm the third best fighter without magic in the guild." He added, "After Gildarts and Erza, of course." Between his last words and his ready stance, he somehow lost his shirt, exposing an upper body straining with lean muscle.

"So that's the way it's gonna go, then." Zuko had his own shirt off before Gray could blink, tossing the discarded garment to his uncle. All of the female members of the guild, and even some of the male members, gasped at the revealed and equally impressive physique, marred only by a large scar on his abdomen. He settled into a stance low to the ground, took a deep breath, and let it out. His face hardened as he asked, "You ready?"

His only answer was a vicious kick aimed at his middle, which Zuko blocked easily. The firebender retaliated with a flurry of jabs, and the wizard dodged those with equal ease. Gray solidly connected with Zuko's jaw with a flying knee, and the Fire Lord landed hard. The Ice Maker lunged in for an easy shot, but Zuko flipped himself upward and knocked Gray over with a quick leg sweep. Gray backflipped in midair, but Zuko anticipated him, punching him straight in the solar plexus. Gray staggered back, windless. He quickly shook it off, however, and charged straight at Zuko, who mirrored his motion. The two combatants punched simultaneously, and their fists collided right in between them. For a moment, they pushed back and forth, testing their strength, but suddenly Gray kicked Zuko in the chest, sending him flying.

* * *

"Erza, why don't you relax? You're always so tense all the time. Lighten up!" Lucy pleaded.

"I am relaxed. See? I'm eating cake. And I'm about to go watch a fight that I don't have to participate in. That's relaxing," Erza rebuffed.

"Come on, Erza. At least take off your armor. Please?" Lucy gave Erza her best puppy-eyes look. "We're among friends! It's not like anyone's going to hurt you."

Lucy wilted and sweatdropped under Erza's glare. Finally, she relented. "Fine. But just until after the fight. Then it goes right back on." While Lucy squealed with happiness, Erza dismissed her breastplate with a glow of light, revealing a plain white blouse. Grumbling, Erza led the way out of the guild, only to see Gray send his opponent flying. Right at her.

Zuko felt the air rushing past him, and then suddenly something warm and soft break his fall. He lay there for a second, gathering his strength, then leaped up. He leaned forward to get back to the fight, but hesitated. Zuko turned around to see what had cushioned him, and froze. He saw Erza on the ground, and the face-shaped pie stain on the front of her shirt. Most of the thoughts running through Zuko's head were unprintable, but his face instantly turned bright red, and he started sputtering and trembling. "I-I-I-I'm sor-sorry-sorry! Gray kicked me!" Sokka quickly grabbed him by the shoulders, and dragged him away.

Erza lokked up, raging, just as Zuko turned around. All her anger turned to speechlessness as she beheld the rippling muscle of the startled firebender. She blushed deeply, and froze, staring at the handsome Fire Lord. But when she heard Zuko's stammering excuse, her anger ignited full force. She ponderously rose, and directed her most piercing glare at Gray. He went boneless with fear before her fury, and slowly tried to back away. However, she closed the distance with a few short strides, and drew back a fist to strike. But the punch never landed. Instead, she found herself buried up to the neck in the ground.

"Hey now, calm down! No need to beat everyone up! I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully!" Aang interjected.

Erza only growled and shook herself out of the pit Aang had made. She made to strike Gray again, but was stopped, this time by a voice from the guild's back steps.

"Erza! What's going on… here…?" a brown-haired man in mismatched pieces of armor said, trailing off as he surveyed the scene before him.

Zuko found his voice first. "You! You attacked me!"

Every head swiveled his direction, and collectively thought, _Wait, what? You know him?_

Katara ignored him, however, and said disbelievingly, "Jet?"

Jet looked at all of Team Avatar with dawning comprehension. His jaw dropped, and his signature blade of wheat fell out. He opened and closed his mouth, but the only word that came out of his mouth when he finally regained his composure was a sibilant, "Shit."

* * *

AN:Jet's back! DUN DUN DUN! I felt like he never really got to redeem himself in the show, and he fit in well with the vague plot I have in mind, so HERE HE IS!


End file.
